


Forever

by Thirsty_Baby



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Bitch so much smut oh my god, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, kidnapping??? kinda, pls read its good, there's too much to tag and im lazy, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Baby/pseuds/Thirsty_Baby
Summary: YOOOOOO this is the pic I've been announcing for over a month on my Tumblr edgy-drama-queen and it's finally doneeeee! I've put my heart and soul in the baby, so please, please, please consider reding this. A smutty porn with feelings, filled with my incredible thirst for Beetlejuice.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my Tumblr and tell me how u feel boo

„Don’t fall asleep, pet.“

His voice can be so, so soft. It doesn’t sound like him at all, and if it weren’t accompanied by a huge hand finding your head you could’ve sworn your tired and hazed mind made it up. 

You are on your knees beside your Master, Beetlejuice, Ruler of the Neitherworld and Owner of the Souls. Naked, of course, just the way he likes it, an emerald collar hugging your neck tightly, with a black ‚B‘ hanging down to your collarbones. 

You nod softly, fighting against the tiredness and try to focus on your master instead, or at least at the parts of him that are visible. 

He’s lounging in his throne, legs spread, dominance radiating off him like electricity. 

Beetlejuice forbade you to avert your gaze from the dancing crowd having a blast on one of his infamous Halloween balls. He was strikt when it came to rules.

But still, your head rested on his meaty thigh and you breathed in the dusty smell of his striped suit. His fingers were brushing through your hair, sometimes scraping at your scalp, reminding you of… how he wasn’t exactly human. 

You dare to look up at him, averting your gaze from the creatures of the afterlife waltzing to the sounds of music. 

His golden gaze, intense as ever finds yours, and your eyes are locked once again. 

Your heart skips a beat, it always did when he looked at you like that, pure adoration, sadism and possessiveness shining in these unusual eyes of his. 

He knew he could make you do whatever he wanted with the snap of his fingers, quite literally. But oh, the sweet satisfaction that you’d do whatever he wanted even without him having to use his powers. 

„You disobeyed me, princess,“ he mutters, his eyes tinting orange, along with his hair that informed you of his rapidly changing mood, tufts of green hair rapidly turning orange. 

Your eyes nervously follow his every move and you hear him tap the tip of his shoe lightly against the checkered, marble floor. 

„You know what this means,“ he says with a sadistic smile blooming on his face, his hungry gaze falling on your lips.

You suck in a small breath and nod, liquid heat dripping down your body just like his heavy gaze does. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, you lean down, your back arched and ass high in the air as you soft mouth finds his leather boots and your tongue drifts out to lick at them. 

Some creatures have stopped to watch you, but none dared mock you, for they knew, you may have been nothing but a pet for the Ruler of the Dead, but he wouldn’t hesitate to exorcise whoever dared insult his favorite toy. 

You try to stop your body from falling, supporting yourself on your shaking arms, licking at the old leather, tasting moss and dust and mud. 

„Come on, lick them clean, doll.“ His voice is pure gravel and you know it pleases him to see you like this. 

His perfect toy. 

His perfect pet to use and abuse however he wanted. 

Yes, maybe to the foreign eye it seemed as if he just used you, fucked you and then left you behind to cry yourself to sleep, but you knew it was far from true. 

In his own twisted, issued way? He loved you. 

The way his arms slid around you to press you close in the dead of the night. 

The way he cradled you when your body ached from his cruel punishments. 

The way he moaned in your ear while he took you wherever he wanted to. 

The way he leaned into your touch when ruling the kingdom became too much.

You were his, body and soul. 

Nobody else had to understand the bond between both of you.

„Good pet,“ he praises, announcing that way that you finished your duties. „Why don’t you come sit in daddies lap?“

Your cheeks flared up at that though. 

His lap is a safe heaven in the hell that he calls his kingdom. Eagerly you climb onto his broad thighs, curling up like a baby, ready to fall asleep anytime. 

He chuckles at the view, and allows his hands to rest heavily on your body, thumbs massaging small circles on your skin. 

To not fall asleep, so not to disappoint him, you try to remember how you ended up here, with Master and became his little girl… 

\- - -

The day has been crazy, it was storming and you felt out of breath. 

Well, as you did for the past few months. 

Everything stressed you out. The profs, the lessons, the part-time job at the cafe, your non-existent social life. 

The lack of sleep left you looking like a zombie, your body ached for some food other than instant ramen or deep frozen pizza and energy drinks. 

You felt trapped, like a hamster in a wheel, running with no purpose, and slowly going insane. 

It was Monday, which was bad enough already, not only because you’ve spent the entire weekend working and finishing up projects for school and now had a huge headache, but also because on Monday you had the absolutely useless lessons of astrology. 

Astrology used to be your favorite subject, but when the new professor, Mr Wilkinson, arrived all fun was lost. 

The man was old and it looked as if he would fall asleep any minute. He also mumbled everything he said, so you couldn’t understand anything he said. 

But today he waddled through the classroom carrying a bunch of books. He dropped them on top of his desk and turned to you, breathing heavily, a wheezing sound filling the air. 

„Today I will assign you some essays.“

A sound of disapproval filled the classroom. The girl next to you started banging her head on her desk. You could relate very much. 

„Each of you,“ the professor said, stopping to regain his breath after every single word. „will be assigned a star. The essay is due two weeks.“

You gripped the desk tightly, a strong headache nibbling your brain away. 

The professor sat down and opened up his little book where he kept all of your names written, assigning each student a star they would have to research and write their essays about. 

„Melanie - Sirius. Brandon - Alpha Pegasi. Aleisha - Scorpius. (Y/N) - Beetle…“ The professor stopped, scratching his balding scalp in confusion. „Beetlegaise? Beetlegeuase?“ 

The man looked up, searching your face. 

„Miss (L/N), your research also includes finding out how to spell the godforsaken name.“ 

You force yourself to smile, your eyes darting to the book he held out to you. 

Grabbing your bag you went to the front to receive your book, then exited the classroom with a weird, buzzing feeling cracking your skull open. 

You felt lightheaded and kinda sick, the hallway spinning in front of your vision. 

You leaned against the wall, feeling sicker by the minute. 

A classmate of yours who you recognized as Vicky rushed to you. 

„Oh my God, (Y/N),“ she said, helping you up to stand straight again. „You look horrible!“

You tried to smile it off, but the genuine concern on her face worried you. 

„Thanks, Vicky, but I’m fine, besides I have to work in the evening and I can’t miss class…“

„Girl, you should go home,“ Vicky said rubbing your shoulder and furrowing her brows. „You really don’t seem too well.“ 

She was right. You felt weak and tired, a few hours of sleep seemed like unattainable heaven right now. 

„You’re right,“ you said with a sigh. „Will you please tell Mrs Klein I left? I really don’t want to see her right now.“

Mrs Klein was a curly haired woman with a high pitched voice and a talent to piss you off. 

Vicky smiled, „Sure thing. Get some rest, forreal.“ 

With a small nod you exited the building, finding yourself in the middle of the pouring rain, without as much as a raincoat. 

With a loud groan you gripped your bag and book tight to your chest and rushed home, fighting through your tiredness and the rain, longing for some fuzzy, warm socks and a pot of hot soup. 

\- - -

The door slammed shut and you were finally in your tiny, cramped apartment. You clothes were soaked wet, as were your hair, your bag and the fucking book the prof gave you. 

With a loud curse you rushed to turn the heater on high, and placed the book on top of it, the slipped out of your cold clothes and threw on your pajamas. Your entire body was trembling, feet and fingers ice cold, and your eyes closing by themselves.

As soon as your head hit your pillows you were sound asleep. 

The dreams in front of your eyes were the weirdest you’ve ever seen. 

Flashing lights and laughter, sharp pointed teeth that had to be inhuman and finally a clawed hand that reached out to you with a low whisper of your name. 

„Oh God!“ You’ve startled awake, sitting up in your bed, cold sweat coating your forehead. 

What the hell was that? You weren’t prone to nightmares, but this… this felt… this felt unnatural.

Your hands went to rub at your face. God, you needed a break. At this rate you would end up at the hospital, and that was the very least you needed. 

The phone buzzed somewhere from the kitchen, probably in the pocket of your soaked wet jacket. With a loud groan you forced yourself to stand up and waddle to the kitchen, steadying yourself by grabbing onto the cold walls. 

It was a text message from your boss. 

It turned out Vicky went to the cafe that was close to the campus and told one of your coworkers you wouldn’t be coming today because of health issues. 

You felt incredibly grateful. You’ve never even talked much, but she turned out to be an angel sent from heaven. 

A few text messages later and your shift was covered and you could stay home, attaining the rest that has been missing from your life for the past six months. 

‚Get well soon, (Y/N)‘ was the last text your boss sent you, and with your stomach growling, desperate for food, you decided to order some pizza.

Sure, you were tight on cash, but hey, if you’re having a day off, you’re gonna do it right. 

Once the Pizza arrived you settled comfortably on your couch, munching down on your Pizza and laughing at your favorite show. 

The faces of your favorite actors calmed you down a bit, but your mind kept going back to the nightmare. For some reason you couldn’t shake it off how… real… it felt. 

With a long sigh you’ve curse yourself for getting into this stress-mess, and decided on staying home for the next few days for the very least. 

Your headache hasn’t subsided, and you felt kinda sick, so after you’ve finished your meal, you straight up went to bed.

Passing by the book, still drying on the heater, you shrugged off the guilt of not studying for the day, and went to bed, hoping for no more nightmares. 

\- - -

The next days passed by in a blur. 

Sure the days off were small moments of heaven, but all hell broke loose after you realized how much you had to finish, and how trapped you felt. 

Essay after essay, staying up till 3am and falling asleep at your table, you couldn’t breathe by the end of the week. 

It was Vicky who saved your life. Quite literally.

She bumped into you near the coffee shop you worked at. 

„Don’t forget the essay on Monday,“ she said, waving you happily as her tiny figure cheerfully went into the opposite direction. 

Essay? What essay is sh- OH FUCK!The realization hit you like a train. 

The book. 

The astronomy essay.

The star which name you couldn’t even remember, let alone pronounce. 

God, the book still lying on your heater, you haven’t touched it since, you don’t even know what in God’s name you should write for the essay. 

Once again you find yourself running to your apartment, out of breathe. A Friday shouldn’t be that stressful, yet here you were. 

You run up the stairs, frantically remembering what else you had to finish du Monday, and found yourself gasping for air, throat tied up by the fear of failure.

The door slammed shut behind you, and you shuck off your shoes and coat as fast as you could. 

The book was lying exactly where you left it, on the heater, and you mentally facepalm for being so stupid. You could maybe finish an essay in two days for any other class. But Mr Wilkinson essay’s had to be long and drawn out with every last bit of extra information you could find. 

In a flash you’ve fixed yourself a cup of coffee and threw yourself at the couch with your laptop and the book. 

„Let’s see…“

\- - - 

„Who the FUCK names a star a NAME that NO-FUCKING-BODY knows how to PRONOUNCE, GOD!“

You’re pissed. By every existent God in the universe, you’re pissed. 

The intro is written, and it’s actually a pretty interesting topic, because the star is one of the brightest in the universe. But there wasn’t one single explanation to the pronunciation. Countless Reddit threads and Tumblr posts, but each suggested something entirely different than the other. 

You even found memes about it, on some random astrology fanbase, but you couldn’t find anyone knowing the correct way to spell it. 

„Shit,“ you muttered and closed the laptop, rubbing your temples. 

It’s way past midnight. 

With a loud sigh you stumble your way to the bathroom and splash some cold water onto your tired face. 

„No fucking way nobody knows how the fuck to pronounce it.“ 

You walk out of the bedroom, tired and frustrated, throwing a last glance onto the book. 

It is old and smells of an old attic and the distinct smell of old books that you loved. 

Something pushes you to pick the book up and flip through the pages. 

Pictures, a lot of unnecessary information, theories, oh what’s that?

On the very last page, torn and frayed you notice three little drawing. 

Some sort of insect and a carton of, milk, you guessed from the top of your head. 

There wasn’t a single explanation behind the drawing, but it was drawn messily three times. 

Your eyes narrow. 

What the hell could that mean?

You move to the bedroom to sit down onto your bed. Your tired mind worked frantically. 

Insect milk? 

Why would anyone come to the idea of drawing this shit down into an astrology book?

You close the book again, ready to place it away when you notice the book’s title. 

‚The curious case of Betelgeuse.‘

Betel… Betel… 

Could it be that someone who had to work on the book previously wanted to ease your pain in the ass with how to spell it?

With one quick motion you google ‚insects letter b‘

Beetles was the first answer google spat out. 

„Jackpot!“ 

Next came the ‚geuse‘ part. This was a lot hard than expected.

There haven’t been a lot of milk companies starting with the letter g that remotely came close to what you imagined the word ‚geuse‘ was spelled like. 

You are frustrated again, when all of the sudden you saw an ad for a new juice brand. 

„Juice! God, I really am dumb, huh?“

Placing your phone away you look back to the book, ready to kiss whoever it was that drew these helpful drawings into the book. 

„Now I only gotta figure out why the hell they drew the exact same drawing thrice, but hey, who am I to judge, right?“ The empty apartment was an amazing company. That was just plain sad. 

You threw the book onto the floor and swiftly undressed, a small smile shimmering on your face. 

You were goddamn proud of yourself, okay? 

„Beetlejuice,“ you sing-songed, unable to contain your excitement, anticipating the reaction of Mr Wilkinson when you’d tell him you figured out the name of the star! 

„Beetlejuice.“ The world rolled wonderfully off your tongue, no wonder someone drew it thrice, it is a funny as hell name for something as serious as a star. 

You threw yourself on the bed, cuddling yourself into the covers, sleep creeping over you immediately, but nonetheless you said, for the third time, just because you were so damn proud of yourself to have solved that puzzle.

„Beetlejuice.“

\- - -

A loud chuckle fills your bedroom and your eyes open immediately. 

You’ve been asleep maybe for ten seconds at most when this bone chilling chuckled cuts through your slumber and rips you out by your throat. 

You jolt awake, sitting up in your bed and your heart stops. 

There’s a man in your bedroom. 

A loud, panicked, horrified scream erupts from your throat, as your freeze in horror, unable to move. 

He looks inhuman. 

There’s green mist covering the floor in a thick layer and a green light illuminates your entire bedroom. You couldn’t quite tell where it was coming from, but your first response was to scream again. 

In a las the man stood infant of you and had his hadn’t pressed to your mouth, cold and hard flesh pressing against your lips, a strong, otherworldly scent filled your senses. 

„Shush, little one, wouldn’t want to wake all the neighbors, hm?“ 

You stared at him with huge eyes, your body frozen in place and trembling. 

His voice was pure gravel, deep and incredibly manly. 

Your horrified mind picked up the small, unnecessary information… The striped suit, the moss growing here and there, the skin that was too pale to be human, the glowing hair and the power he radiated. 

Your eyes locked and all fear vanished for a moment. 

The were liquid gold. Shimmering in your dimly let bedroom. You felt stunned. 

Then the fear returned. 

You trashed against his grip, and once his hand lifted from your mouth for a moment you yelled at the top of your lungs, „WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! HELP! HELP!“

Suddenly you were far too close to his face for your liking, strong hands gripping your shoulders.

„Shut your goddamn mouth, or you’re gonna regret it,“ he spat at you, and you noticed the lightening in your room shift to red. So did his hair and his eyes. 

You stilled in his grip, noticing with a hint of embarrassment tears rolling down your cheeks. 

„And what do you mean, what are you doing here?“ His voice was softer this time, and his hair went back to the chestnut-green ombre it was before. „You called me yourself.“

He released you from his grip, and you fell back onto the back. 

The man, the… thing…. Stepped back, his gaze falling on the book you had thrown onto the floor. 

„How… What…. Who are you?“ Your voice was trembling but something about the way he looked at you suggested he wouldn’t hurt you. 

„I am the ruler of the Ruler of the Neitherworld and Owner of the Souls, morsel.“ He snapped his fingers and the book was in his hands, he absently flipped through it, letting you process the information by yourself. 

If you hoped for it all to be a bad reality TV joke before, now you were positive he wasn’t human. 

„What do you mean, are you… Are you death? Am I…. Am I dying?“ 

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. You were still trying to process the fact that he told you, you called him in yourself, but now he implied he was some soft of Ruler of Souls or whatever, and you felt way too tired and too mentally unprepared for all this information, especially this late at night. 

You heard the man chuckle. „No, I’m not death, babes.“

No further explanation followed, he returned his gaze to you and stepped closer. 

You noticed the lightening shift to a deeper green. 

„I’m… I’m,“ you tried to stutter out a sentence, but nothing quite worked. His heavy gaze wasn’t much of a help too. „I didn’t call anyone… There’s some sort of mistake…“

A gravelly laugh ringed in your ears. 

„You’re cute,“ he said, stepping into your personal space. „Of course you called me. Pulled me out of an important meeting too.“ 

HIs eyes narrowed for a moment, his golden eyes getting an orange taint to their unusual color. 

„I should punish you, whaddaya think?“

You gulped audibly, fighting against the mental breakdown that was teetering on edge. 

But it was no use, you burst into tears, gripping the bedsheets with your hands, sobbing and shaking. 

„Oh for Satan’s sake,“ you heard him say before the weight on your bed shifted and you felt him pull you close. „You breathers are so goddamn sensitive, can’t even make a joke.“ 

You fought against his grip, sobbing violently, but he won, pulling you into his lap. 

„I hate crying breathers, you know? Crying from pleasure? Sure, but not because I’ve made a joke, babes. You don’t wanna upset me, hm?“

You’ve met him a few minutes ago at most, but he already was able to calm you down a lot better than anybody ever did. 

„I-I I d-don’t…. I swear I didn’t call you, I didn’t ev-even do an-anything…“ The exhaustion from the past months, and the stress from the week showed. You felt helpless but you also didn’t want to fight him. 

The mist entered your senses, and you felt lightheaded. 

Were you… Were you passing out?

„You’re cute, I might keep you around.“ Were the last words that you’ve heard before you passed out. 

\- - -

You woke up to the sounds of a fireplace cracking, incredibly comfortable and feeling well rested. 

That was a really weird dream, no doubt in that. You really should get some rest. 

You smile comfortably, eyes closed, scratching your body, the sound of wood cracking calming you do-

Wait, you didn’t own a fireplace. 

You jolted up, finding yourself on a leather couch in a room that seemed like an office, except everything seemed surreal. 

The fire was green, and everything in the room seemed to be either green or a dark chestnut brown. The ceilings were high and the floor marble, bookshelfs surrounded you and you noticed a black and white blanket covering your body. 

Convinced you have lost your mind, you glanced around, your ears picking up the sound of a feather scratching paper. 

You turn at that sound. 

The man from your dream was sitting in a throne-like leather chair, writing something down with a huge feather. His jacket was hanging behind him, suspenders and striped shirt uncovered. 

He glanced up, finding your gaze and smiled for a short moment before returning his gaze to the papers in front of him. 

„Wakey wakey,“ he said in that gravelly voice of his. „Slept well?“

You stared at him, heart racing in your chest. 

He raised his golden gaze at you again, „Easy, easy, babes. I can smell your fear from here.“

You slowly stood up, glancing at your surroundings. 

There was some sort of weird, buzzing sound, sort of static, in the air. It was as if some old PC was running, but that sound was a lot louder and constant. 

The man placed his feather aways and observed you stumble around his office, you presumed, his arms folded and a smug grin on his face. 

Curiosity took over and you stepped closer to the huge window that was behind his desk. 

A world, like one you’ve seen in your nightmares as a child opened up in front of you. Creatures stumbled around, coffins and papers decayed on the streets beneath a green sky. It was surreal, Picasso would have been jealous of your view. 

Cold hands found your shoulders. 

„You like my world,“ the gravelly voice purred into your ear and you stumbled back, away from him, noticing you weren’t wearing anything but a top and panties. 

„You kidnapped me!“ The sentence echoed through the office. „And you stole my clothes!“

The man’s eyes narrowed and he moved past you to sit in his huge leather chair again. 

„Sit.“ He motioned to the smaller leather seat in front of his desk. 

You hesitated. 

„Sit.“ His voice was louder this time, and you obliged, moving to sit down into his chair, pulling your legs up to your chin. 

He snapped his fingers and his striped jacket was around your shoulders, dusty and old, too big for you. 

„Now, I believe we have a few things to chat about, babes.“ 

He folded his hands onto of the desk and his intense gazed drilled yours. 

You nodded slowly, gripping the rough fabric of his jacket. 

„Okay, where do we start…“ He rubbed his temples and returned to drilling you with his gaze.

„You’ve summoned me. I might have a clue how you did that, but that would mean it’s too easy to figure out my name, I tell you that… But you’ve summoned me so I came.“

He eyed you up and down. 

„Have you perhaps said something along the lines of this?“ The man slid you a small piece of paper, with a few words scribbled on it. 

„Beetle… juice?“

His face shot up. „Have you?“

You nodded. „It was for my essay…“

You stopped, his intense gaze locked with yours and you felt uneasy and a little bit scared. 

„Well,“ he asked, his voice soft, almost no gravel. 

„I-I don’t know, there were… like… doodles and I couldn’t figure out the name of the star and I just, I think I might have said it a few… times?“

He leaned back in his chair, his gold eyes not leaving yours once. 

„Doodles?“

„A-A beetle and a pack o-of juice…“

He leaned forwards, his hand shooting up to pet your hair. 

„Babes, I won’t hurt you, okay? I only want to know a few things, I promise I won’t hurt you.“

For some bizarre reason you trusted him. 

His presence left you feeling safe, it was like he radiated some sort of energy that told you, you could trust him. 

You nodded and tried to smile. His eyes turned to liquid gold. 

He leaned back, allowing a hand to run through his greasy hair. 

„You gotta know something. Summoning me has a price.“ He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. „It’s just something that runs in the Shoggoth line, okay, I don’t even know who started this stupid thing. Usually breathers pay with their soul, or half of their age… But I like you, babes. I think there’s a different price you could pay.“

Your heart started racing again. What price would you possibly have to pay for summoning such a powerful creature as… him. 

„What pr-price?“ You hated the way your voice was shaking. 

His smile disappears, and for a moment he looked incredibly serious. 

„Stay with me, willingly.“

Your heart stopped beating for a few good moments. 

„What?“

A smug grin stretched across his lips. 

„Stay with me. Be my company and my entertainment, and in exchange you’ll never have to worry for anything anymore in your miserable life.“

Your cheeks grew red. 

„What do you mean, miserable life?! I love my life, and I won’t stay with you for shit!“

He scoffed, voice amused. „Don’t lie to me, babe. You hate your life and your cute little body trembles from stress. You need someone to take control, because you’re unable to.“

A shiver ran down your spine, his gravely voice protruding each and every pore. 

„You can refuse, of course,“ he said, a cruel grin taking place upon his full lips. „But either way, someday death will bring you to me, and, believe me, I won’t be as kind anymore.“

You pressed your trembling body into the seat, hoping to disappear.

The grin disappears and he looked serious again. „Usually breathers can’t summon me if they’re not in immediate danger or on the brink of death. The last time a breather summoned me was centuries ago, and he was losing his wife to the black plague… I have no idea why after all this time a breather such as you, neither hurt nor dying was able to summon me.“

He watched you intensely for a few moments, his expression unreadable. 

„Why don’t you sit in my lap,“ he offered all of the sudden, patting his huge thighs, motioning your to sit on them. 

You froze in disbelief. 

„Wh-What?“

„Sit in my lap so we can chat better. Go on.“

You stood up, ankles refusing to support your weight, but you forced yourself to stumble around his table and land in his surprisingly comfortable lap. 

You were witting with your back pressed to his chest, his huge hands finding your waist, supporting you in your new seat. 

A chilling realization hit you like a train. 

He had no heartbeat. 

For a few moments there was nothing, no movement and no sounds, well except the weird static noise. 

You felt him lean in to your ear, cold breath hitting your skin as he started talking. 

„Think about it, no school, no work, no stress and no responsibilities anymore. Everything your heart desires, for a small little price.“

You felt yourself melt into his touch, breathing quickening as he pressed you flush against him, and you could swear you felt him get hard. 

Fuck. 

He was incredibly attractive, no doubt in that. 

The greasy, matted hair that changed colors depending to his mood. The scruff and moss that grew somewhere. Full lips and eyes of pure gold. 

He had a pudgy belly that you felt with your back, but it was incredibly comfortable. 

He was like a pillow. A dangerous and dangerously hot pillow, if you could describe it like that. 

You felt his fingers run down your bare legs, goosebumps rising up on your skin and a small, barely audible gasp leaving your lips.

„Mmh, you like that, baby,“ he purred, hands riding up your body, finding your shoulders, thighs, belly, and eventually your chest which his impatient fingers started to fondle. 

You weren’t supposed to enjoy a strange and presumably dead man groping you, but here you were. Your breathing was quick and irrational and a familiar heat spread between your thighs. 

„You like it,“ he whispered. „I can smell it. You want me to take control. You want to be a good little girl for daddy and you can’t do anything about it, can you?“

You felt yourself moan into his touch. 

Wait. Moan?!

„So whaddaya say, babygirl. You want to leave that miserable piece of shit that you called your life behind and become daddies little girl?“

The way he purred the word daddy made your back arch. 

His rough fingers found your nipples, tweaking the sensitive nubs between his thumb and index finger. 

You collected the last pieces of mind together to build a coherent question. „What… What does being daddies little girl mean…? L-Like… what would I… have to.. do…?“

H chuckled darkly in your ear and you hated yourself for opening your legs for him at the slightest touch of his hand. 

His fingers found your panties, soaked wet. You were practically dripping for him. Dripping for a complete stranger whose fingers robbed at your clit and whose lips brushed against your skin. 

„Well, whaddaya think it is?“

You gulped, moving your hips to meet his calloused fingers.

„You would become my good little slut. Would get to sit in my lap as often as you like and fuck yourself on my dick as often as you’d like,“ he cooed lowly in your ear, and your eyes shot open for a second, before his cold, thick digit enters your dripping core and every thought was lost. 

„I would make you my little wife and you would get to do whatever your heart pleases, as long as you please me.“

That… did sound like heaven. 

His finger curled inside you and you found yourself arching your back and moaning. 

„Now waddaya think? Would you rather go back to being a stressed breather and never feel this again in your life,“ he tickled your inner and outer lips, thumb circling your pulsating clit. „Or would you rather allow me to take care of you, control you and bring you to the heights of pleasure?“

The controlling part stressed you out a bit. But nonetheless you were completely onboard with what he suggested in the second part of his sentence. 

„Well?“ You could feel his hardness poking you through his suit, but you were too lost in the pleasure to care. 

Instead you nodded and moaned, your common sense disappearing, opening your mind to a complete irrational trust to the man behind you instead. 

„Say it, baby. Use your words.“

The man’s voice was soothing and gravelly and you wanted to melt into him. 

Somewhere in the back of your mind panics yelled at you, alarmed, ‚he drugged you.‘

You winced and craned your neck to look into the man’s eyes, honey and gold melted into his gaze. 

„D-Did you drug me,“ you asked in a trembling voice. 

His gaze turned serious. 

„Do you really think this way of me?“ He pulled you even closer, two fingers going to circle your clit. „You wouldn’t be alive if I wouldn’t want you around, and if something didn’t pull you here you wouldn’t be able to say my name in the first place. No baby, that’s all you and your filthy little body.“

You gasped, your edge nearing. 

„I just… I barely know you…“ You felt stupid. Sure you hooked up a lot, but even for a hookup, this moved too quickly for you. 

„Babe, when you’re dead for as long as I am, you skip the formalities.“ hIs tongue darted out to lick your soft neck, and you felt your orgasm near with the speed of light. „But I promise I will take good care of you.“

You believed him. 

And with a bite to your shoulder you were coming. 

Never in your life have you felt this way. The flash of pain from his bite, and the way his rough fingers circled your pulsing clit forced you to cry out, shaking violently in his arms, eyes clenched. The orgasm felt like something you only read in books, and the feeling of him holding you, possessively, like he owned you…

Not one of your hook ups has left you feeling like this. 

Your felt lightheaded and dumb, drool dripped down your chin. 

How dare a stranger make you feel this way. Why did his offer make so much sense. You were sick and tired of your life, you wanted someone to take control. 

He was right. And you would love to tell him that, but all you could master were small, breathy moans.

You felt him left you up with ease and carry you to the couch. 

With a snap of his fingers a glass of water was in his hands. 

„Drink up, get some rest and then we can chat some more.“ He ordered, his huge hand going to brush some hair away from your forehead. 

You gulped down the water, the coolness of it calming your rapidly beating heart a bit. 

He stayed next to you, observing you with an interested gaze. He was quite handsome. No fuck, he was hot. 

The scruff and the full cheeks only added to his manliness. He wasn’t overly tall and seemed to have a thing for stripes, and also a thing for sex. His presence intimidated you, but at the same time you never wanted to leave. 

Finally you handed him the glass back. „Th-Thank you, uhm… I don’t know your name?“

He smiled at your shyness and the redness of your face.

„It’s Lawrence Shoggoth. Your smart little head figured out my middle name.“

You stared at him. „Beetlejuice?“

He flinched. 

„Easy babes, wouldn’t want you to send me away by accident.“ You weren’t quite sure what her meant by that but you eyes were closing once again and the couch was incredibly cozy, you felt yourself drifting away. 

„Get some rest, pet.“

\- - - 

You ended up staying with him.

The decision came to you way too easy. Even as much as a thought of going back to the life back at home left you shaking and with a headache, so after talking to Beetlejuice, you nodded you head curtly. 

You couldn’t quite understand whether he just acted like it was no big deal he just made you cum your brains out or if it really wasn’t as much of a deal for him. 

„I won’t force you to do anything,“ he said, absently scribbling something down onto the millions of papers in front of him. „If you’re gonna be a good girl, daddy’s gonna reward you. If you’ll be a brat, I’ll punish you. It’s as simple.“

He raised his gaze at you, eyes intense and serious, then snapped his fingers.

An older man appeared in the door behind you and looked at Beetlejuice, waiting for his orders. 

„Will, please show my little lady around.“

Your heart skipped a beat at the pet name and your body involuntarily remembered the way his hands felt upon your body. 

„Give her a bath and show her to my chambers. Make sure she’s feeling at home.“ Beetlejuice threw a last glance at you before returning to his papers. 

The man who he previously called Will softly tapped your shoulder and stepped out into the hallway that kinda reminded you of his office. 

„Follow me, malady,“ the man said with a weird accent and the door close behind you immediately. 

The hallway was long and had just as high of a ceiling as Beetlejuice’s office. Will lead the way, his steps echoing through the hallway. 

You found yourself staring at the old portraits on the walls. None of the creatures painted looked alike. They looked grotesque, with slit throats or broken necks, missing eyes or missing limbs. At the very end of the hallway was a portrait of an older woman dressed in red holding a green haired boy in her lap. 

Will didn’t give you the time to observe the portrait and softly pulled you into the next hallway, slamming the door shut. 

„A breather! Here, in the Netherworld? I can’t believe this!“ The man exclaimed with his huge eyes threatening to roll out of their sockets. He looked at if he was on the verge of suffocation, his skin a bluish shade with protruding veins on his forehead. 

„Wh-what?“

„It’s been so long, I can’t believe it! A real breather! Tell me what’s it like above, please! I haven’t been there in centuries.“

You smiled at his excitement and followed him through another hallway. This time the walls were a pink shade, with the same marble checkered floor and chestnut wood covering the half of the walls. 

„It’s… stressful,“ you said with a shrug of your shoulders. „And nobody really cares about one another… Lots of technology and other crap.“

Will listened to you with huge interest, breathing in your every word. 

„Ah, stress,“ he smiled, fumbling with the key to a huge chestnut door. „Always was, always will be. Believe me it didn’t get any easier once I got here.“

He opened the door to a huge bathroom. Everything was made of black and white marble, stripes and shapes decorating each surface, Venus flytraps hung down the walls, along with some other plants you’ve never seen before. 

„How…“ you couldn’t rip your eyes away from the ceiling. Skeletons of every shape and every animal were painted in a way that would turn Michelangelo into a blushing, art-virgin. „How did you end up here? What is this place?“

The man leaned over the bathroom to turn on the steaming water and threw something into the water that left the entire room smelling of pine. 

He motioned you to the bath and you hesitated, looking at him, unsureness painted on your face. 

„OH, no, no, no don’t worry!“ He laughed wholeheartedly. „I’m gay, that’s actually why I did what I did in the first place.“

He raised his hand above his head to replicate himself hanging on a rope, and you felt incredibly sorry for him. 

You shucked off your clothes and slipped into the comfortably warm water. 

„It got better, you know,“ you said softly as he started rubbing some shampoo into your hair. „Being gay, I mean… Not everyone accepts it yet, but in a lot of countries people of the same sex can marry… and a lot of people love who they love without having to do what you did…“

Will appeared infant of your vision, tears shining in his colorless eyes. 

„Thank you for telling me,“ he said sincerely, probably choking back tears. „This means a lot.“

You smiled at him, and he proceeded washing your hair, while telling you about the strange place called the Netherworld. 

Apparently this was neither hell nor heaven, a strange place that nobody could explain or describe. 

„I just know that most suicide victims end up here and, well, have to work as civil workers,“ Will said as he helped you out of the bathtub and handed you a black towel to dry yourself off with. 

Once you fixed your hair and used some mascara that you found in one of the drawers, you followed Will to another door. 

This part of the, presumably, castle looked a lot more luxurious, with golden chandeliers hanging down the ceilings and doors bigger than houses back in the ‚breathers world‘ as Will called it. 

The door open and you had to bite back a gasp. 

„The master’s chambers, malady,“ Will said, stepping aside to give you better view of the room. 

A room the size of half your school awaited you. 

Windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor, a gigantic bed that could fit your entire class, a fluffy, emerald green carpet and a huge fireplace were your view. 

The room had some portraits hanging around and some bookshelfs, but it was the size that took your breathe away. 

Will clapped his hands and a woman appeared, carrying something that looked like a nightgown. She helped you slip into the comfortable silk, sling with some lacy lingerie. You felt incredibly stupid and also insane, but really, who cares when the maid floated above the floor and there was a dead man standing next to you. 

Once you dressed the maid left, leaving you and Will time to chat some more. 

„Will, who is he. I… I don’t know anything about him, and now he owns me, it’s… I think I deserve to know who he is.“

Will smiled and nodded curtly. 

„Yes, malady, you deserve to know that. His name is Beetlejuice, and he is the first king to actually rule the Netherworld the way it deserves. I’ve known him ever since he was a child, he is the bastard son of Juno Shoggoth,“ he visibly cringed at the name. „His mother is a vile woman. Treated that poor lad like nothing, but was the first to announce him king when the folks outside were about to start a revolution. He threw her in the dungeon once he became king, but I heard,“ he cautiously glanced around. „She cursed him, to not be able to say his own name. But breathers can, so if they say his name thrice he will appear and become visible to them. He’s a weird, weird man, that’s for sure. But I’ve never seen him be as kind to a breather as he is to you.“

You nodded, lost in your thoughts. 

„Thank you, Will.“ You smiled wholeheartedly and the man excused himself, leaving the room before Beetlejuice would appear. 

You were left alone with your thoughts and the buzzing sound in the air. 

\- - -

Beetlejuice was true to his word and didn’t force you to do anything. 

The first few, days? Weeks? He allowed you to snoop around his castle and sleep far away from his restless body. 

He didn’t sleep much, and most of the time you woke up in the middle of the day? Night??? To find him sipping hard alcohol on the couch that was next to the fireplace or working at his desk. 

Beetlejuice lead a weird life, and sometimes you wondered why he even kept you around. 

You barely talked, and you spent most of the time sitting in his office, reading or getting the much needed hours of sleep on the couch while he worked. 

Sometimes you wondered if the way he held you and made your body shake in his arms was a one time thing. 

This left you anxious, and you couldn’t quite wrap you head around it. 

You eventually told yourself you didn’t miss whatever happened between you and Beetlejuice in his office, rather you missed your past life, missed your friends and even a simple thing like social media.

That evening he came to his chambers especially late and didn’t even join you for the night, instead he shucked his jacket off and dropped into the couch, sighing deeply. 

You watched him conjure up a glass full of whiskey and down it, his posture sulking and exhausted. 

For a few moments you collected your courage, then slowly dropped your feet to the floor and padded over to him, trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

He seemed to be sunken deep in his thoughts, for he didn’t even notice your looming presence. 

You waited a few moments, then circled the couch he sat on, appearing in his field of vision. 

He jolted out of his thoughts, raising the unusual eyes to meet your worried gaze. 

„Hey,“ you softly muttered, smiling nervously. 

„Hey.“ Beetlejuice smiled in return and rubbed his face. „What’s the matter, pet, can’t sleep?“

You nodded and lowered yourself so you were sitting at his feet, your knees meeting the fluffy carpet. 

For a few moments the only sounds that you could hear were the cracks of fire. 

He kept looking at you, his expression unreadable and kinda smug. 

Slowly he reached over to caress your cheek, you melted into his touch, surprising yourself at how much you’ve missed his touch. 

„My pretty pet,“ he said, his voice pure gravel. „Missed daddy?“

You shuddered at the nickname he gave himself. You never thought this would be your thing, but apparently, staying to live with a stranger was also your thing. 

But for whatever reason, you didn’t feel like he was a stranger. You trusted him. 

„C’mere,“ he said, with the tips of his hair turning magenta, slowly tainting all his hair into the shade. 

You stood up, lifting yourself up on his hand. 

Graciously and slowly you moved closer to him, swinging his legs over his thighs to sit on his lap. 

This was incredibly intimate, his hands on your waist, hooded gaze locked with yours

A low sound rumbled through his chest and he traveled his hands up your bare thighs to your waist. 

„God, what you do to me babes,“ he groaned pressing open mouthed kisses to your collarbones, your neck, your jawline, his scruff scratching at your skin deliciously. „First moment I saw you… Wanted you, wanted to have you…“

You melt into his touch, your body responding to everything he was doing to you, his nails raking over your back, nails catching at the lacy bra straps. 

His claws fumble with the little hooks for a moment and in a flash his hands were on your breasts, massaging the soft mounds, his eyes locked with the view in front of him. 

„Fuck,“ he curses below his breath before his wet mouth encloses over your nipple, sucking and sibling till your head lols back, knuckles turning white from gripping his shirt too hard.

HIs erection strained his striped trousers, pressed into your thigh. Anticipation raked through your body, all of the sudden it hit you that this was exactly what you’ve been missing the past days. 

Him. 

Golden, half-lidded eyes drunk you in, his broad palms roaming over your body, eliciting moans and gasps from you. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. His lips were inviting, soft looking and parted, you needed to taste him. 

Slowly you leaned down to him, breathing in his air, and pressed your lips against his, tasting weed, damp earth and the burn of alcohol. 

Arousal coursed through your body and you bucked your hips into his erection, your impatient body begging for more, 

Everything seemed to spin as his tongue probbed at your bottom lip, entering your mouth, deepening the kiss. 

He was demanding, his hand going to grab your hair, dipping your head so he had better access to your lips, biting roughly at your bottom lip. 

You moaned into his mouth, arousal clouding your head. 

His skilled fingers slowly pulled your underwear aside, his calloused fingers rubbing at your clit forcing moan after moan from your lips. 

„Fuck yes baby, moan for me,“ he whispered hotly against your lips, his thumb and index finger pinching your nipple, almost painfully, while his fingers found your entrance, filling the room with lewd, squelching sounds. 

Beetlejuice’s fingers were thick and long, filling you up and fucking your willing body lazily, but dammit, that wasn’t enough.

„F-Fuck, I- AH! M-more please…“ Your voice was loud and needy, begging him. 

„What’s that baby?“ His voice was sickly sweet, gravelly and so fucking close to your ear that your eyes rolled back from the pleasure. 

You wanted this otherworldly man, you wanted to become his.

„Fuck me, p-please!“ You choked on a moan as he retrieved his fingers, your wetness clinging to them. He immediately popped them in his mouth, licking your juices off. 

„If you beg me so nicely, sugartits,“ he said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. „Go one then. Or do you expect me to do all the work?“

You blushed furiously at his dominating tone, and reached for his zipper with trembling fingers. 

The room seemed to spin as you freed his leaking hardness from its prison and his massive cock sprung free. 

He wasn’t too long, but by God he was thick. 

You couldn’t quite wrap your head around this. You were in his lap, holding his hard, cut dick in your hands, losing your mind with the need to just sink down onto his girth and let him do whatever he wanted to you. 

Something pushed you to tumble down from his comfortable and warm lap onto the cold floor, your tongue going to lap at his dick, heavy, hard and warm on your tongue, his pre having a distinct taste of damp earth and sweetness. 

„Oh, baby~“ he purred and leaned back into the couch, arms wide open and gripping the headrest, his head lolling back, a satisfied smile upon his face. 

You kissed his leaking slit, licking his head and pressed kisses to the throbbing vein, eventually wrapping your lips as well as you could around his massive girth and bobbed your head up and down, the feeling of his dick in your mouth filling your body with indescribable satisfaction. 

He seemed incredibly pleased, small, gravelly noises constantly left his mouth and you felt proud that you’ve made him feel so good. 

Suddenly a hand gripped the top of your hair and pulled you up to his eye level. 

His golden eyes shined, and he roughly dragged you into his lap, a hand going to grab his dick, guiding it to your dripping entrance. 

In a flash the lacy underwear was ripped off your body and you felt the huge head of his cock nudge your opening. 

And fuck, you anticipated the stretch, the pain, the feeling of being one with him. 

HIs mouth found yours and with a rough kiss he gripped your ass, pulling your down onto his dick, drinking in the painful moans that left your lips.

It didn’t hurt, your eyes rolled into the back of your head, mouth agape in a silent moan. 

You were positively stuffed, your tight pussy clamping onto his dick, desperately trying to contain his girth within your soft walls. 

Once your thighs were on his and he was fully sheathed inside you, you breathed out into his mouth, noticing your body shaking and your fingers trembling, gripping his hair. 

He allowed you some time to adjust you to his size before he lifted you halfway off his dick before dropping you down onto his dick, a gasp leaving your mouth, clouded mind not quite able to understand whether it was from the pain or from the realization that you entire life you’ve been sexually dissatisfied, and it took a dead man to realize that. 

He fucked you throughly, his rhythm changing, his dick buried deep inside you, his hands kneading your ass or your tits. 

Moans echoed through the gigantic room, and you felt yourself drip down his dick, your arousal running down his length, something that’s never happened before. Your fingernails grazed his scalp, tugging at the surprisingly soft, but greasy strands. 

A thought shot through your mind, the thought that always has before with any other guy, but which has fled your mind completely, silenced by his strong hands. 

He was bare inside you. You felt every vein, every throb, he was bare, the first man to ever claim you properly, smearing his pre over your velvety walls. 

You gasped and tried to push him aways for a short moment, panicking, but his hands roughly yanked you back into him, pushing his girth aside you to the hilt, his teeth worrying the soft skin of your neck. 

„S-Stop…. I’m n-not on the p-pill,“ you whimpered but he truly didn’t seem to care. 

HIs thrusts grew even rougher instead, the though exciting him, his hard cock fucking inside your willing, dripping body

„Do I look like I fucking care?“ He growled against your mouth, his dick brushing against a spot inside you that made your tires curl and your fingernails digging into his still clothed shoulders hard enough to draw blood probably. „You’re mine…“

You wanted to scream, yes, at the top of your lungs, you wanted for this to never stop and although your words didn’t seem to have the same meaning for him as they did to you, but who the fuck cares. 

Suddenly he gripped you even harder, his sharp, pointed teeth sinking into your shoulder before he moaned, low and guttural, so incredibly sexual that you felt your thighs shake with your release nearing.

„My queen,“ he groaned into your hair and you stiffened before your body reacted. „My queen, mine, mine, mine.“

He seemed to be lost in the pleasure, his hair the brightest shade of reddish magenta than you’ve ever seen. 

„Take me,“ you whined, your body burning up and with one especially violent thrust he toppled you over the edge.

Your vision darkened at the edges, your pussy tightening on his dick, practically choking him. You cried out, some curse and his name, white stars dancing in front of your vision as he kept pounding into you, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut, bouncing you in his lap. 

„Gonna cum inside you, babes,“ he panted, his thrusts growing erratic. „Gonna make you heavy with my seed… Gonna make you carry my spawn.“You prayed he was just babbling, his nearing orgasm clouding his mind, but for whatever reason this turned you on more than you wanted it to, his gravelly voice telling you how he’d impregnate your innocent body. 

In a flash you were thrown into the couch, his entire weight crushing you into the cushions, his heavy balls slapping against your skin, almost inhuman sounds leaving his throat. 

And then he came.

He cradled you in his arms, tightly, possessively, a moan of your name, his dick throbbing and pumping his cum inside you, breeding you, claiming your body as his, his forever, not much more but a vessel for his seed. 

You sobbed beneath him, the sensation of his cum filling you up, drowning in your cervix too much to handle and with a loud moan you came again, your starved body over-satiated now.

He stayed like this, not bothering to lift off of you, rather bottling his cum inside your body, his softening dick still big enough to plug it inside you. 

Exhausted but curious, you opened your eyes to look at him, his face soft and relaxed, mouth parted. 

He was beautiful. He was heavenly beautiful in the godless place. 

Tiredly, he lifted one hand and snapped. In a flash you both were in the huge bad, covered by blankets, his body naked, ridden of all clothing and you were left wondering how that happened. 

You felt like you couldn’t move, not even a finger, but there was bright, powerful energy coursing through your body. 

Colors seemed brighter, the faint sound of the fireplace loud enough to be a wildfire, your head was empty and you wanted to giggle. 

It seemed like a million of drugs filled your senses. 

Beetlejuice leaned into your side, almost childlike, basking in the afterglow, quite literally, his skin and hair was glowing faintly, you could see the splatters of little freckles upon the bridge of his nose. Long eyelashes fluttered close and he shifted, reminding you of his release bottled up inside you, his impressive, even while soft, dick pressed inside you. 

Grabby hands gripped you and he sighed, probably falling asleep. 

You wanted to dance and to cry, you wanted to murder him for using your body as his personal cumdump, but at the same time you wanted him to do it over and over again. 

„Mine…“ His gravelly voice cut through the millions of sounds coursing through your brain. 

„Yours,“ you forced yourself to say before you passed out blissfully, your body soaking in his cum, his touch, his presence. 

Him. 

\- - -

You woke up softly. Hungry, incredibly hungry.

It seems as if you’ve slept for an eternity, yet you still felt tired, exhausted even, your body sore.

Your throat was positively dried out, begging for as much as a drop of water. 

Something stirred beside you, a huge arm wrapped around your waist. 

Memories of last night flashed in front of your eyes. Heat and embarrassment coursed through your body as you though about the things you’ve done with your captor. 

Sure you stayed with him willingly, but you barely knew him, you barely touched him, yet he filled you up to the brim yesterday. 

You felt ashamed… and you felt needy with the mere thought of the delicious stretch of his huge dick inside your tiny, tight pussy. 

You stiffened as the mattress shifted behind you and he pressed himself into your burning body, his heavy frame cool to the touch. 

Chapped lips found the nape of your neck and bit softly, while arms tightened around you, enveloping you into a possessive embrace. 

You notice the dirty nails, bitten short. The green and chestnut brown hair scattered across his forearms. He was an enigma to you, so kind a gentle, but so violent too. You shifted around, and he released you for a moment, allowing you to turn on your back. 

His messy hair was tousled, eyes closed, but you could neither hear him breathe, nor hear a heartbeat. It startled you, and he finally shifted awake, a groan rippling through the room. 

For a moment he kept quiet and still, then he raised his head to gaze into your eyes with his golden ones. More memories flooded your mind and…

Something clicked and you suddenly realized there was a sticky wetness between your thighs. 

A furious shock filled you and you jumped off the bed, trying to get away from him, both taken aback and raging. 

„You fucking bastard!“ You yelled out, all fondness forgotten. „You fucking… horny bastard, what the fuck have you done to me?!“

Beetlejuice sat up, the silk sheets pooling down his body, sleep still present in his movement although his gaze darkened. Fuck, you had to admit, he had one hell of a body. 

Delicious love handles that begged to be grabbed during sex, plump torso with dark chest hair, a prominent happy trail traveling down to the curls at the base of his dick. His arms were also plump, but you knew the strength he had inside them. 

He was no Greek God, but your body salivated at the view of him, remembering the dominant way he handled you. You wanted him again. And again. And again.

Speaking of your body, you suddenly realized you were naked in front him, covering yourself with your hands as well as you could. 

„A little bit too late for that, don’t you think, babes?“ He said groggily with an arrogant smile and yawned almost adorably. „And what the fuck are you talking about?“

That made you furious. 

„You… motherfucking asshole, you smug fucking bastard,“ you yelled again, clenching your fists. „Fucking is one thing but you…“ For a moment you tried to breathe, choking on the rage inside you. „You fucking…. Impregnated me! I’m not on the pill, you brainless, fucking-„A small, gravelly laugh interrupted you. He was snickering to himself before he leaned back into the headboard, folding his arms behind his head, the power imbalance enraging. 

He was in bed, with the silk sheets covering but his dick, and you were trying to explain to him what irreversible mess he’s done. 

Before you could snarl anything at him, he raised a hand, shushing you effectively. 

„Relax,“ He said, a smug grin stretching his lips. „It’ll take centuries to pump enough seed into your tiny body to make you heavy with my spawn.“

You blushed furiously at his words. 

How dare he speak like this… How dare he act so calm and collected. 

„Not that I won’t try. I mean,“ he huffed out a laugh, gazing you up and down. „I’m a very sexual being, morsel. Fucking five to six times a day is a norm for me.“ 

You opened and closed your mouth, trying to find enough words to offend him. 

„Fuck you!“ Your voice was harsh and enraged. You felt so stupid but you still didn’t want him to know you felt defeated. 

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted. 

„You little brat,“ he said slowly, golden eyes glowing threateningly, orange and red streaks appearing in his hair. „Come here.“

You stiffened, shifting from one foot to another. „N-no…“ 

His eyes narrowed, the smile from before disappearing completely, giving room to a dark, stern expression, his eyes almost predatory like. 

„Come here or you’ll regret it. I swear you will.“

His demanding, dominating tone pushed you to obey and dropping your head you trotted to him, climbing onto the bed, kneeling next to him, feeling almost sorry for your previous outburst. 

He has been so nice to you, after all. And you acted like a total dumb bitch. 

„Now, I recall you… offended me quite a bit? What did you say again?“ His voice was sickly sweet and his hand reached out to caress your arms. You’d rather have him be violent than this threatening sweetness. 

„A lot…“ you squeaked, suddenly noticing a faint glow between your thighs, your blush deepening. 

His cum…  
„That’s right.“ He gripped your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes. Although he seemed to be pissed off, he still had one of his arms behind his head, lazily dominating you with his other hand. 

You felt yourself grow hotter by his display of his power over you. 

He studied you for a few moments, the het let go of your face, straightening up slightly against the headboard. 

„Get over my lap,“ he said matter-of-factly. 

You obeyed wordlessly, feeling sorry for calling him the things you did. 

Trembling silently, you rested in his lap, your stomach feeling the soft silk below, your body on display for him. 

He leaned forwards, his broad palms finding your ass, kneading the soft skin. 

You couldn’t help but moan, your body still sensitive from the ravishing yesterday, but hungry for more. 

„You dumb little girl, do you know what I’ll do to you now?“ His voice was laced with a sweet threat and you wanted him to get over whatever he planned to do to you now quickly, your lips longing to taste him again, to show him how sorry you felt. 

„I’m gonna punish you for acting like a brat. I’m gonna punish you and you’re gonna take it, aren’t you?“

You nodded softly, agreeing wholeheartedly with him. 

„Good girl.“

The praise left you trembling, and a moment later a heavy, incredibly heavy hand landed on your ass. 

You gasped, biting your bottom lip.

He waited a moment before bringing his hand back down mercilessly once again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Till..

„Hngh~“ 

You shuddered, painfully aware of the moan that left your lips. 

It hurt so wonderfully, it hurt so deliciously, his broad palm claiming your skin just like he claimed your body yesterday. You felt drunk with the feeling, how long till he’d have you completely, your soul and your body. 

Maybe he already did. 

He scoffed, the sound pleasing him. Beetlejuice knew he chose correctly. 

You were a little painslut, and a little slut for his cock. You’ve proven yourself yesterday. 

He leaned down, eyes dark and dangerous. 

„You little whore,“ he spat, finishing his sentence with an incredibly hard and painful slap to your tender bottom.

His hand continued spanking you, continued punishing you for being a brat. And you couldn’t help but feel yourself drip at the pain and the pleasure. 

His hand stopped, thick fingers traveling between your legs, dipping into your dripping juices. 

The moment he did so, you were positive the punishment ended, and you crawled up to melt into his upper body, the silk sheet ridden down so you could press your needy pussy into his meaty thigh, rutting against him, desperate for more. 

Beetlejuice hummed approvingly, his cool hand massaging over your sore bottom, a chuckle erupting from his throat when you moaned into the crook of his neck. 

„I can smell how aroused you are,“ he said absently, and you felt his rock hard dick poke your thigh. „My little slut.“

You still wanted to show him how sorry you were, you wiggled down, uncovering the silk sheet from his hard dick and held his warm, already throbbing and leaking member in your hands. 

You glanced up, looking at him, and… okay, since when did you ask for approval to suck someone’s dick? 

Since when did you want someone to give you orders?

The answer was in his gaze, as his hand travelled to pet your cheek and he lolled his head to the side. 

„Go ahead, sugartits, show daddy how sorry you are.“

You didn’t just want him to order you around. 

You physically needed it. 

Slowly, almost painfully slowly you leaned down to suckle at the tip, to lap at the slit, tasting the unusual taste of cum again. 

He relaxed, you felt it. One heavy hand rested onto of your head, tangling in your hair. 

You moved down to his balls, nipping and kissing at the soft, soft skin. Your tongue moved up and down, licking stripes from his balls to the tip of his dick, till he finally had enough of your teasing, and yanked your head down his dick. 

Tears formed at the corners of your eyes at the intrusion, your lips painfully stretched, all your could feel in that very moment was the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick. You felt him in the back of your throat and thanked God he wasn’t much longer, lodged heavily on the back of your tongue. 

He continued yanking your mouth up and down his dick, the taste lingering on your tastebuds.

„Gonna cum in your mouth, my little cockwhore,“ he groaned through gritted teeth. „Gonna cum in your tiny mouth~“

A few violent thrusts later and he did, filling your mouth. His cum was kinda cool and gooey, and usually you hated the taste and the texture, but for whatever reason, you didn’t want to waste a drop of the substance, although it was impossible, your mouth was full to the brim and some drops dribbled down your chest mixing with your drool. 

He left your mouth with a lewd sound and before you could swallow his broad hand clasped your jaw pulling you up. 

„Don’t swallow yet,“ he said, his golden gaze penetrating you. „Play with it.“ 

You obeyed wordlessly, twirling your rosy tongue through the sticky mess, playing with it, rubbing it across your teeth, across your gums, allowing some of it to dribble down your bottom lip.

The heavy taste of weed, damp earth and sickly sweetness clouded your head, you felt giddy and high again. 

Beetlejuice leaned back, folding his arms behind his back again, satisfied with his pet. 

„Swallow.“

You did. 

The room seemed to spin a bit and you grinned, choking back stupid giggles, failing miserably. 

The sound caught his attention, he turned to face you, his smug, interested eyes taking in the view of his pet giggling like a little child, his glowing cum running down her chin, her pupils dilated. 

He narrowed his eyes, momentarily understanding what was going on. 

„Interesting…“ He said as he grabbed you, forcing you to lie next to his softening member. Not that you had anything against it. 

The insatiable hunger you’ve felt since you woke up rippled through your body and you whined uncomfortably, feeling unable to move and eternally powerful once again. 

„Daddy…“ your voice was quiet and needy. There wasn’t even as much as a hint of embarrassment in your voice as you called him this way. Instead, you felt like this was the right thing to call him. And besides, he seemed incredibly pleased with the nickname, and you wanted to please him. God you wanted it more than anything.

„Rest a bit and then we can have breakfast, my little minx,“ he said, running his huge hand over your head as if he didn’t just spank your bottom black and blue. 

\- - -

The dining hall was impossibly huge. The same color scheme that seemed to be his favorite, various shades of green, chestnut brown wood and monochrome, checkered floors. The table was set for one. 

You blushed furiously at the view of maids waiting at the humongous table. 

Beetlejuice didn’t allow you to dress, well he did allow you to wear the air thin lingerie robe and a collar, but no panties, no bra. 

He was dressed in his usual attire only with the jacket missing. The view of suspenders and rolled up sleeves coursed through your body. You still felt high and dumb, maybe that was why you didn’t put up much of a fight when he lead you to the table sitting down at the table, motioning you to sit on the floor. 

You stared at him dumbfound. 

„Pets don’t belong at the table,“ he said darkly and snapped his fingers, your knees hitting the floor immediately. 

It was horribly degrading, your mind thought. 

It was horribly arousing, yelled your body. 

His mood was a weird enigma you couldn’t quite comprehend. It seemed to swing but it was best to obey him, you decided. 

Maids served the various plates, he absently forked around, lost in thoughts. He was king after all, his mind constantly seemed to waver around, and it seemed to be extremely draining to rule his strange Netherworld. 

You found yourself gazing at him, taking in the moles and tiny wrinkles, the scruff, the moss, the way his fingers tapped the table. 

You couldn’t help but feel yourself develop a crush on him. This wasn’t just fucking then. No friends with benefits or whatever you could call this. The dumb way your heart thumped as you took the view in was serious. 

Beetlejuice caught you staring, his gaze almost bored. 

A dark flash of a smile graced his features. He seemed to be pleased. 

„It’s rude to stare, pet,“ he said before he lifted you up into his lap with ease. 

You blushed at his comment and averted his gaze, taking in the view of the gigantic table in front of you. 

There was something that resembled some sort of pie on his plate and he fork fed you little pieces of it. 

You enjoyed the dish, the pie was a bit too sweet for your taste, but the way his heavy hand rested on your thigh clouded your mind anyway and you didn’t seem to have as much as a care in the world. 

Once you’ve finished eating he stared into nothingness while the maids cleared the table. They seemed to do their best to look nonchalant about a naked woman in their king’s lap.

He seemed to be lost in thought and you didn’t even know what to say. And for starters, you didn’t even know if you were allowed to speak. 

He leaned back into his seat, shifting you in his lap so you could face him. 

You once again found yourself starstruck by his unusual eyes. 

„Tell me, pet,“ he started, his gravelly voice running straight to your core. „Are you happy, are you happy here with me?“

You were take aback by his questions, blushing a bit at his forwardness. 

„Y-yes…“

„Yes what.“ There was sternness to his voice now, something that made you shiver. 

„Yes, daddy.“ 

He leaned back again, satisfied at how fast you were learning. 

„You may also call me master or sir, pet. Be respectful and you shall have whatever you want.“

You nodded softly, fidgeting in his lap. 

After a short pause he proceeded talking. „You shall know there’s more to just staying with me and being my little pet.“ Well, you kinda figured that out by now. „I need to know if you’re willing to please me and to carry my spawn.“

You choked on your spit and stared at him. Shocked. 

„Wha-What-„

He looked at you, his golden gaze serious now. 

„Carry my spawn, you heard me correctly. Remember the doodles you’ve found in that book?“

You nodded. It seemed an eternity away but you could still remember. 

„Well as I’ve been informed, it seems to be those doodles were ancient runes. They take on the form of the name of one certain demon the breather is supposed to call and those runes appear on a fateful, for the breather, object. Yours, for example, were in the book that had my name on it. That was how most of the Netherworld’s rulers found their, I guess you could say spouses. It runs in the male bloodline to search for a breather. Breathers carry strong, healthy, half live children who are able to affect the world of the living.“

He allowed you to process the information. Your head was spinning. 

„So… I’m like… Uhm…“

He snickered to himself and proceeded talking

„Usually rulers have to find their breather on their own, but sometimes the runes help when, I guess they aren’t able to find anyone, or in my case, are too busy to search for one.“

You nervously rubbed one thigh against another. You felt vulnerable and very, very confused.

„Well… what does that mean,“ you asked carefully.

„I’m just kind enough to tell you that you’re my breeding bitch.“

You stared at him, shocked and blushed. 

„WHAT?!“

Something dark flashed through his eyes and suddenly his hand was in your hair yanking you close to his face, his breath ghosting across the soft skin behind your ear. 

„You’re a very smart pet, don’t pretend to be dumb. I’m gonna fuck you stupid till you’ll carry my child within you.“

You wanted to refuse, to tell him to fuck off but your body seemed to have other plans. 

„Don’t you dare tell me you wouldn’t want that, you little cockwhore. I can smell how much your fertile body wants this, how much you want me to fill you up with my seed and plug you up.“

You shuddered at his words. No way in hell this was ever gonna happen. 

„But… But you said it would take… ages to… uhm…“„Fuck enough cum into your system? Smart girl, remembers daddies words so well,“ he smiled, his sharp teeth on display. „It’s true. But here you don’t age and you don’t die. So we do have at least a few centuries before the people out there decide to exorcise me.“

You didn’t know whether he was joking or not, but for whatever reason you felt content about it. Immortality, delicious food, a whole castle and amazing dick for the price of maybe getting pregnant from a hot as fuck demon over the course of centuries?

Well.

Fuck yes?

„I’ll take that as a yes,“ he said, his incredible fingers gripping your jaw suddenly. His tone was almost affectionate.   
You nodded and he allowed you to slip from his lap. 

\- - -

The next few days have been confusing. 

Beetlejuice seemed to be busy with whatever kingdom stuff he was currently up to, and you spent your days wandering around the castle or reading incredibly interesting books about what seemed to be the history of Netherworld. 

Sometimes Will would visit you, and you would chat, but most of the time you stopped yourself from padding to Beetlejuice’s office and sit in his lap again. 

He was an enigma, he was indescribable and you missed him terribly for he didn’t even come to bed for the past few weeks. 

You sighed and went back to reading the book, lying on the gigantic bed on your stomach. The book was very interesting, telling the story of why suicide was always a bad option.

Behind you, the huge door opened and closed, a certain striped-suit clad man slipping into the room.

His posture was exhausted and he was pissed off. There has been better days for the ruler of the Netherworld. 

You didn’t notice how he stepped closer to the bed, how he snapped his fingers, how he suddenly was above you, but you certainly felt him part your legs and your thighs.

You jolted up with a small shriek as the man leaned to bite your soft thigh. 

„Beej…“ 

You weren’t supposed to call him that way, but you felt it suited his mood, given how entirely different he acted than usual. He seemed tired and a little bit sad. 

He gazed up at you with exhausted eyes. You heart melted, and as you reached out to caress him, he sighed and allowed his eyes to flutter close.

It was the first time you’ve ever seen him like this. Almost vulnerable. 

He reached for you hand, kissed it and lingered at it with his cheek for a moment. He then softly placed it away and moved to kiss up to your bottom. 

You slowly closed the book, feeling the incredible way he slowly got you rid of your lacy underwear and felt his fingers spread your folds, his tongue licking a stripe down from your opening to your clit. 

You shuddered at the feeling. This seemed to be the first time he was so incredibly intimate. There wasn’t as much as a hint of roughness in any of his touches. 

„God, princess~“ You heard him whisper behind you as he continued licking your soaked folds. 

Everything around you stopped, the only thing you could feel were his fingers pressing into your thighs, spreading you for him and him licking you, softly and slowly, it was driving you crazy. 

You couldn’t take it anymore. 

You softly shifted, catching his surprised and soft gaze. With a gentle smile you reached out to caress his hair and lean back to kiss him on the lips. Tonight they seemed incredibly soft and warm. 

Carefully you helped him up to lean against the huge bed-frame, reaching up with trembling fingers to unbutton his shirt. You marveled at the pale skin with the stray green and chestnut hairs scattered heavily across his chest. He had a lot of scars all over his torso and back. You knew about his horrible childhood. Will told you in confidence about the countless beatings his mother, Juno, put him through.

Slowly you leaned down, your lips finding one particularly damaged tissue. This scar ran above his incredible sensitive left nipple, you found out as you kissed along it, and he sharply intook a breath through his teeth. 

Noticing this you gently parted your lips to plant an open mouthed kiss over the pale rosy nub. Beneath you he moaned, just a small sound, nothing big, but you loved it. Slowly and sensually you flicked your tongue over the hardening nubs, till you could feel his erection begging for attention. 

Planting one last kiss on each nipple, you abandoned his chest and licked down till your mouth reached the waistband of his trousers, breathing against his cool skin for a few moments.

He sighed softly at the way you lavished his body, peppered him in kisses, filling his dead, rotten heart with a feeling that he recognized as love, affection and maybe even dumb adoration. 

Your fingers trembled as you unzipped his trousers, finding him leaking and begging for attention. Who were you to deny him this pleasure? 

As careful as you were physically able to muster, you enveloped his cock in your wet, hot mouth, sucking at the tip, your fingers finding his balls, running your incredibly warm fingertips over the fine skin. 

He arched his back slightly, his mouth opening in a small moan. God, he’s gorgeous like this, hair tousled, dress shirt open and showing off his body, with his erect dick in your hands, jerking him off into your mouth. 

You swirled your tongue over his tip, dipping it into his slit ever so slightly, tasting his saltiness, satisfied with his ragged breathing, moldy lungs breathing in the air he didn’t need, but wanted to have. 

In this very moment you were his air. 

You released him from your mouth, kissing up his body once again, to find his lips. 

Beetlejuice’s eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted and you used this opportunity to lick his bottom lip, deepening the kiss while straddling his hips, lining up his dick with your entrance.

You sank down onto his dick with a moan, his huge hands finding your waist, pulling you close to him. 

„Sorry… sorry… sorry,“ he muttered against your neck as you tried to shush him, the stretch of his huge dick inside you driving your crazy, but his embrace blocked any sorts of movement. 

„Shhhh, shhh, don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong,“ you mumbled, petting his messy hair that flashed between a pale magenta, yellow and green. 

„I… I’m sorry I was absent, I didn’t meant to… I’m… I’m so sorry, so much work… I’m…“ His voice was soft and quiet, he pulled you even closer, the movement forcing his dick to bump into your sweet spot, making you see stars. 

„It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,“ you muttered, kissing his cheeks. He was so vulnerable, so sad and so tired. You smiled as you slowly wriggled out of his tight embrace and pinned his hands on the headboard next to his head. 

„You’re wonderful,“ you whispered as you started moving, your mind gone in an instant. 

He had all of your heart by now. You wanted to serve him and for him to be able to open up to you, like he did now. 

You moved up and down, riding him slowly, rolling your hips to meet his skin, feeling him throb inside you. His neck was open to you, his eyes closed and his fingers meeting yours to tangle with your delicate digits. 

Everything made perfect sense in this very moment, when you rode him, feeling his throbbing dick inside you, every vein, every thrust. He was perfect, it was like your body was molded to fit him. 

He moaned at your pace, it was slow and steady, even in his exhausted state he preferred roughness over softness, but you were determined to make him come just like that. 

You pulled your fingers free and pressed your body flush to his, feeling him cradle you, his hips meeting yours, soft lips kissing every bit of skin he could reach. 

God, this was what heaven must feel like, you rapidly thought as you screwed your eyes shut, coming on his dick, just from the feeling of him being buried inside you to the hilt. 

You glanced up into his face, hazed gaze and swollen lips was all it took to push him over the edge. 

He painted your inner walls with his release, filling your cervix and channel up to the brim, his cum almost unbearably cool in your wet heat. 

You shuddered and buried your face in his shoulder, begging him to not let go of you, begging him to keep holding you like that. 

„I’m right here baby, you’re mine,“ he muttered, raising a hand to snap his fingers, both of you covered up by the silk sheets, his breathing calming down, his hands still resting on the small of your back. 

„Thank you,“ he whispered, almost inaudible but you caught it. 

„For what, Beej..?“ You were so incredibly tired, his cum affecting your body by the second. 

„For staying with me.“

\- - -

„You still there, pet?“

His voice cuts through the memories, there are too many to remember anyway, but right now, he glances at you with a questioning gaze, his golden eyes amused and mischievous. 

„Yes, daddy,“ you smile softly, looking at him, taking in the view of the most incredibly person in the entire Netherworld. 

„What were you thinking about just now,“ he asks, cocking his head to the side as he allows one hand to travel to your thigh, gripping your soft flesh, kneading it with his strong hand.

„About you,“ you mutter, tired eyes trying to focus on his face. 

His cum was slowly taking effect on you, you felt intoxicated. He promised you it won’t be long till you were carrying his spawn and you couldn’t wait for that. 

For the last few months he’s been fucking you six, seven times a day, filling you up with his cum and plugging it in with an emerald plug, to speed up the process. 

You are high most of the time, and you love it. Your body slowly grew accustomed to the feeling and you craved it now, not like addicts crave drugs, but like lovers crave closure. 

You feel his fingers find your wet, dripping slit and enter without any warning. 

„Look at them all,“ he mutters seductively into your ear, making you look at the creatures dancing, some of them staring at you, at him, at the way he openly fingers you, but… he is king after all.

And you’re his queen. 

„They’re jealous of me, they envy me, not because I’m king… Oh no, they couldn’t care less for that. The envy me for I have you.“

You shudder at his words, opening your thighs involuntarily, your body needing him right here right now. 

„You know what I’m gonna do to you, right after all of this is over,“ he proceeds, his fingers squelching inside you, your wetness and his previous cum running down his long, thick digits. „I’m gonna bend you over the throne, I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t speak, and then I’m gonna make you walk back to my chambers, making you feel my seed run down your legs, my little cumslut.“

You moan, forgetting about the hundreds of guests. You love this, you love him, fuck, and you’re not afraid to admit it. 

He senses adoration entering your system, mixing in with your arousal, his dick stringing his striped trousers, his rotten heart beaming with love. 

„You’re mine, aren’t you babe?“ 

It’s nearly a plea, he’s so desperate for love, he has been for centuries, and then, by this lucky, lucky astrology accident, he was allowed to have you. 

You don’t need to answer him, the look in your eyes says it all- 

You wanted to keep him safe forever. 

You wanted to be there with him forever. 

You were his.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it, I am a whole ass thirst queen


End file.
